


world record

by DearTheodosia (DapperMuffin)



Series: established jamilton one-shots [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, alex being stubborn again, and thomas just sighing and knowing he cant convince him to stop, so instead he makes alex as comfortable as possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperMuffin/pseuds/DearTheodosia
Summary: Alexander tries to break the world record for longest time awake: 11 days and 25 minutes. Thomas is just along for the ride.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: established jamilton one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038902
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	world record

“Alexander,” Thomas says slowly. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Trying to break the world record for the longest time awake.” He certainly looks it. Thomas has never seen the circles under his eyes so dark, and his hair looks like a bird’s nest. The most incriminating evidence, however, is the numerous coffee mugs scattered all over the table.

“Alexander—” Thomas begins, dismayed.

“No, shut up.” Alexander holds up one finger, squinting at his laptop. “No, it’s fine, I just have to make it another nine days.”

“How long is the current record?” Thomas asks, crossing his arms.

“Eleven days and twenty-five minutes.” Alexander continues typing, paying no attention to Thomas, who, quite frankly, is tempted to rip the laptop out of his hands, pick him up, and carry him upstairs to bed. Instead, Thomas sighs.

“Hon, I’ve seen how you get when you stay up for two days in a row—hell, I’m seeing it right now!” He gestures in Alexander’s vague direction. “You can’t do this, Alex.”

“Says who?” He doesn’t even look at Thomas as he speaks.

“If I go get them, will you at least wear your glasses?”

“Sure.”

Unfortunately, despite Thomas’ own iron will, Alexander wins in the end. Thomas, too tired to deal with his boyfriend’s bullshit, goes home to sleep in his own bed alone.

Thomas had some vague hope that perhaps Alexander might abandon this stupid idea, but as he stares at Alexander—it doesn't look like he's moved since yesterday, except there are more empty mugs—he remembers that Alexander is the most stubborn person he's ever met and not once has anyone been successful in convincing him to stop.

"Hey."

"Hi." Alexander looks up at Thomas with the most tired smile Thomas has ever seen, and even though Thomas is still frustrated, he can't help but smile too. It’s Alexander, after all.

"You still trying to break the record?" Thomas asks. He's figured by now that if he can't stop Alexander, he might as well help make this as comfortable as possible for him.

"Yeah. I have"—he checks his watch—"eight days left."

"Good luck with that." Thomas slumps down in the chair next to Alex, staring at his boyfriend with worried reverence. "How are you feeling?"

Alexander runs a hand through his hair, wincing as his fingers catch on the tangles. "A little tired, but I've been awake longer." He catches Thomas' dismayed look and moves to cover Thomas' hand with his own. "It's fine, I'll be fine, babe."

"When's the last time you ate?"

"Uh…" Alexander frowns, and Thomas sighs. He stands, pushing his chair back. "No, no, wait, I can remember, it was…"

"Forget it, if you can't remember, then it was too long ago." Thomas rifles through Alexander's cupboard, shaking his head at the lack of ingredients for an actual meal. "I guess I could make some spaghetti? You've certainly got a surplus of noodles."

"I don't want sauce." Alexander pouts. "I want buttered noodles."

"You're lucky I love you." Thomas sets the box on the stove, looking around for something to cook them in. Seriously, how can Alexander possibly think his apartment is organized when it's like this?

Thomas finishes his noodles in half the time it takes Alexander to eat his, and so Thomas sets to work cleaning up the mess Alexander had made while he was gone. He wrinkles his nose as he scrubs half-crusty coffee out of the various brightly-colored mugs with their "witty" (read: punny, and they’re not even good) sayings and accompanying random pictures of geese.

There's a mumble from behind him. "Thanks."

Thomas' eyebrows lift. "What did you say?"

"I said thank you." Alexander sounds as though he'd rather be doing anything else, and Thomas knows how hard it can be for Alexander to accept someone else's help.

"Of course." Of course. It's not like he's obligated to help Alexander because they're dating, but unfortunately, he cares too much about Alexander to see him literally kill himself over some Guinness World Record.

It's Day 4. Thomas wakes up at the early, early hour of six o'clock, and the first thing he does is text Alexander. He doesn't get a response, so he sighs, feigning a lack of worry as he gets dressed.

The apartment is quiet when Thomas arrives, with none of the usual noise he's come to associate with Alexander. Thomas walks into the kitchen, careful to make as little sound as possible, because maybe—

Ah.

Alexander's sitting in a kitchen chair, and, as Thomas watches, his eyes will flutter shut, but then he'll jolt upright again.

"Hey," Thomas smirks.

Alexander blinks, staring at him dazedly for a good thirty seconds before seeming to recognize him. "Oh, hi, Thomas."

"I think you're about to fall asleep, darlin'." Just to spite him, Thomas pets his hair a little, but instead of the expected loud protest, Alexander's only response is to half-heartedly swat at his hand. "Just give in."

"No." God help him. Why on earth Thomas wants to spend the rest of his life with this man, this incorrigible man, he'll never know. "Go home, Thomas, I'm fine."

"I don't think I will." Thomas pulls out the chair opposite, plopping down on it with as much force as possible to remind Alexander that he, too, is ridiculously stubborn.

Alexander groans, all the while blinking furiously in a last attempt to stay awake. "Why are you even here? If you want to take care of me so badly, you should just move in."

"Yeah, sure." He lets out a quiet bark of a laugh. As if.

"No, I meant it." Thomas frowns, and Alexander avoids eye contact. "That'd be cool."

"Oh." Thomas considers. Alexander isn't wrong, it'd sure be easier to babysit him if Thomas didn't have to commute there every time he wanted to check in. And besides the practical benefits… wouldn't it be _nice_ to be close to Alexander, to only ever have him as far away as the other room? "Okay. Here's a proposition."

"What is it?" Alex asks, suddenly wary of Thomas' most attractive smirk—the one that he may have deployed for the very reason that it makes Alexander more likely to agree.

"We can discuss moving in together later. Of course, I still think you should move into _my_ apartment, because this little dingy place is subpar compared to my penthouse suite. But in exchange, you come to bed with me and I'm going to cuddle you until you fall asleep." He knows he's won when Alexander gives in to his exhaustion, slumping face-first onto the table.

"Fine. Carry me."

"Gladly." Thomas scoops Alexander into his arms, smiling as his boyfriend buries his face in Thomas' shirt. "You know, you're cute when you shut up." Alexander lets out a muffled sound that's halfway between a groan and a screech, and Thomas decides he should probably leave it be. "Alright then. Goodnight, Alex."

"Night."

Thomas thought he'd gotten good sleep these past four nights, but the moment he's comfortably wrapped around Alexander, he feels the drowsiness begin to creep in, and with a sigh, he succumbs to it. Worry doesn't make for easy sleep, but now that he knows Alexander is safe and well, now that he can make sure of that, he sleeps like a rock in his lover's embrace. They both do.


End file.
